Someday Somehow
by Aveo amacus
Summary: Ok so I know it’s another songfic. Episode tag to Beneath the Surface. SamJack


**Someday Somehow**

Ok so I know it's another songfic. For Knight of Avalon who asked for this. Sorry it took so long, but it took me a while to get me happy with it.

Episode tag for Beneath the Surface 

-----

Jack offered to drive her home and they set off together for the surface. 'Oh the irony' Jack thought as hit the elevator button.

Ten minutes into the journey home Carter still hadn't said anything since they left the infirmary, she just stared out of the windscreen or down at her hands.

"Carter, you ok?"

"Fine, Sir." The automated response came out. 'So she wasn't fine but wasn't going to say anything'.

"Sam," But this time there was a response, she visibly flinched and turned away to stare out the side window, still not looking at him.

The silence becoming unbearable Jack turned on the radio, in need of a distraction, but fate it seems hadn't finished with them:

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_  
_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this_

Jack just stared at the radio, Sam gripped her hands tighter on her lap but still resolutely looked anywhere but at Jack.

_Don't think its too late_  
_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_  
Jack turned to look at Sam and was startled to see a lone tear race down her face, before she brushed it was angrily, still refusing to look at him.  
_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_  
Jack pulled up outside Sam's house but before she could get out he reached over and touched her shoulder, trying to reach out to her again. "Sam" 

She stopped that time, caught by the urgency and pain in his voice.  
_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_  
He looked down at his hands trying to find the words he wanted to say, any words that could say what he felt.  
_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

"I, I meant what I said, what Jonah said."

"Feeling feelings" Jack looked up into her face trying to read anything in her eyes. All he saw was the pain reflected there. "Feeling feelings" he affirmed. 

"I can't deal with this sir, we had something, even if we ever-"

"No Sam, it'll be when, not if. I have to believe we'll get there" 

"Someday"

"yeah," he sighed and looked back down at his hands

She sat there and looked at him as the song continued over the radio.

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_  
_Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_  
_Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_  
_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when _  
_(You're the only one who knows that) _

_I know you're wondering when_  
The song finished and Sam got out of the car and walked up the drive and into her house without looking back. Jack turned the radio off and watched her door for a minute before leaning his head back on the head-rest and closing his eyes. 

'Someday, somehow'

He had to believe it. And it would be them this time, not some crazy virus, or alternative universe or damn memory stamp, it would be just them.


End file.
